The slip ups
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: Another little story about how the team really found out Grissom and Sara were dating.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Here is another story to whet your appetite, it's a little fluffy and definitely full of fun. please review (remember I don't own a thing).

* * *

It had been an unusual couple of weeks at the lab, not one case had been solved and all of the CSI's were at the end of their tether. The evidence from their cases was scarce and all the leads led to dead ends, everyone was feeling frustrated and most of all Gil Grissom who had to explain the lack of closed cases to Conrad Ecklie.

"I haven't had any reports from you in two weeks, why isn't your team solving cases?" Ecklie sneered

"The evidence and leads are not providing enough to close cases, as soon as anything happens I'll let you know" Grissom growled back "Now excuse me but I've got a team meeting to attend" he added side stepping Ecklie.

Grissom walked away feeling angered and knew that there was nothing he could do to change the luck of his team.

Sara spotted Grissom first and gave him a reassuring grin which immediately lightened his mood, "Hello" He said quietly as the team all turned to face him.

"Evening" Greg said happily as he was the only member of the team to be optimistic enough to hope for the best with the current situation.

"There are no new cases tonight so can everyone please take a layout room and go through each piece of evidence you have, I'll join each of you at some point tonight to offer assistance"

"I'll take layout room one" Catherine replied "I think that now we have all had some decent sleep and food we can take a fresh look at the evidence and see if anything comes up"

"I agree with Catherine, I'll look at her case first then move onto Sara's and Warrick you can go next. Greg if you lay out our case I'll finish up by going through ours again"

"What about my case?" Nick asked pretending to feel left out

"Nick, I'll look at yours after Catherine's" Grissom answered "That's it really, let's hope we can make some headway today and get some answers"

It was quite a few hours later when Nick had finally had a break through in his case, whilst he was locked in layout room two he hadn't heard or seen anyone so it came as a shock as he stood watching two people through the boss's office…

Sara was stood with her back towards Nick but from the way she and Grissom were standing it looked as though they were kissing, shaking his head he moved closer only for them to move apart and Sara to turn and leave the office.

As she drew near she smiled at Nick who looked dumbfounded "Err what was that?" he asked before she had a chance to get away

"Oh he's just happy I solved my case I guess" she shrugged "You closed yours too?"

"Yeah, almost" he smiled weakly as she walked off

He stood a few minutes longer both staring at the case file in his hand and Grissom who was now tapping his fingers on his desk staring right back at Nick, although his face held a slightly bemused look.

"Do you want to see me Nick?" he half shouted

"That depends, are you planning to kiss everyone who closes a case?"

"I'm sorry you witnessed that, I simply got caught up in the moment…not having a solved case in two weeks has been a bit of a blow for the lab"

"I understand, though I'm not sure Sara's going to be well pleased if that's all that kiss was"

"Nick…" He warned

"I know, your personal life is off limits, I just thought I'd give my opinion"

"Why not try giving me your opinion on your case; I presume that's why you're here?"

"Oh yeah, I found this…" he said holding a photo of a shoe print.

"Go and investigate it and come back when you have something solid" Grissom replied

"Didn't need to I had the exact shoe print from a shoe taken from the key suspect placing him beside the victim, plus there's the other substantial evidence that just needed backing up" he smiled "The D.A is going to start proceedings and Brass is hauling the guy in for questioning"

"Good work Nick, looks like you're almost there" Grissom smiled "I had better go and see what Greg is up to"

Nick just nodded and left the room grateful Grissom hadn't kissed him. His first thought however was how juicy this piece of information was and how one red head would love to hear about it.

* * *

TBC...well this is a WIP thats almost finished, i just need to type the last chapter up. next chapter will be up tomorrow :-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews, the make me happy. anyway heres the second instalment of the slip ups. Hope you like :-)

* * *

Nick wasn't able to find Catherine in the time it took for Brass to bring in the suspect which meant the gossip he had would have to be saved for later. Meanwhile over by the trace lab Greg was sat next to an overly annoyed Hodges who was trying to explain to Greg the process of determining trace.

"I was a lab rat myself you know" Greg moaned tapping his fingers on the table in a bored fashion.

"But you didn't run trace did you" Hodges argued

"No but I never needed to…look I have more important things to discuss, page me when my results are in"

"More important…meaning gossip" Hodges sneered

"Exactly"

"Wait till Grissom finds out what you do on lab time…I myself have never succumbed…"

"Save it, I'll listen to your lectures another day" Greg yawned utterly bored with the days events.

He wandered slowly towards the locker room, feeling like he needed a little alone time before trying to solve his hellish case, he sat down on one of the benches near the back of the room and ran his hands through his hair.

"I know that but you…" Sara's voice spoke out from what sounded like the showers.

"I feel the same way, it is hard but we will deal with it" Grissom's voice interrupted making Greg move closer to the showers wondering why Sara would allow someone into her personal space.

"I guess I didn't realise how hard it would be" She reasoned her voice a little nearer meaning she was out of the shower.

Grissom laughed a little and the creak of the bench he was possibly sat on made Greg dash out of the room before they saw he had over heard their conversation, private or not.

A little later that day, Greg had stopped thinking about the scene from the locker room because he felt it was unwise to linger over things that could be further discussed with the queen of gossip. After sending a text to her stating he needed to see her urgently he returned to work mode with a smile on his face and fresh determination filling in his handsome features.

Grissom and Sara however were now next door looking over evidence from their new case with a disgruntled Brass.

"All I'm saying is we'll have to let the suspect go because the evidence isn't enough to keep her in lock up" Brass said

"We know, we thought what we had would have stuck…we'll go over the evidence and try to find something else" Grissom replied as he finished laying out all the crime scene photos on the layout room table.

Brass straightened up slightly to have a better look and watched as Sara leaned across Grissom to pick up one of the photo's, her hand placed carefully over Grissom's raised Brass's eyebrows especially when she left it there slightly longer than necessary…

Sara removed her hand when she saw Brass's stare and she pointed out to him something they hadn't spotted before. "Look, this woman has been at every scene or place connected to the victim" She looked at Grissom who was now smiling and pointed out several more photos of the woman.

"It's her, the suspect…surely this will make her confess or give us enough reason to prosecute" He said to Brass who was also smiling, not at the new evidence but at the obvious relationship between the boss and his subordinate.

* * *

TBC... the little conversation in the shower room was about Hank (the dog) and how they didnt realise how hard it was to look after. please review :-D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks again for the reviews, there are 6 chapters in total ( i think) but you'll be satisfied with all of them. keep reviewing :-)

* * *

The unusual lack of solved cases had seemed to disappear after Sara had cracked her case, Nick also wrapped his case up and the others followed suit. Greg, Nick and Brass still hadn't managed to tell anyone about what they had witnessed as Grissom had kept each of them busy including separating Catherine and Warrick.

Sat in the break room for a one off joint break Grissom and Sara were quickly joined by the rest of the team, they all looked tired and slightly worse for wear but Grissom knew they wouldn't stop until their cases were solved.

"There's fresh coffee in the pot" Grissom said looking up from his newspaper.

"Great" Catherine replied exhausted from the dumpster diving she'd had to do "You would not believe the things I found in that dumpster" She shuddered.

"I don't think I want to know" Sara replied looking at her hand where Grissom had quickly shoved a piece of paper.

"Why isn't this Greg's coffee?" Nick asked even though Greg was in the room with them.

"I guess it's because Greg doesn't like to share" Greg answered moodily.

"But it's been such a hard shift…we deserve it, well maybe not Grissom or Sara" he added "They've had an easy shift if you ask me"

"What do you mean, just because both suspects of both our cases confessed straight away doesn't mean we don't have paperwork and investigating to do" Sara said shocked and appalled.

"I was pulling your leg" Nick smirked "Joking you know, having a laugh" He smiled as she glared at him

"Well that being said I have to go and print off some database checks" Sara said standing up, forgetting that the paper Grissom had given her was now laid on her knee and had flew off the moment she stood up.

"I better get back to work too" Grissom announced putting his paper down and heading in the opposite direction Sara had, seeing as his office was beckoning him to sort out the mounting paper work.

"Oh look, what's this" Catherine wondered aloud as she bent down to pick up the paper.

"What, is it a treasure map?" Greg asked excitedly.

"No but you were close" Catherine replied sarcastically "Grissom's offering to buy dinner"

"What, why didn't he just ask us" Warrick asked pulling the slip out of her hand and reading it aloud "What do you want for dinner, Gil"

"Well maybe he wants us to write down what we want so he can order in, dinner at his place who would have thought it possible" She smiled, thinking about how she could finally have a chance to ransack his home.

"So what's everyone having?" Nick asks hoping they'll all settle for Chinese.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Grissom was still sat behind his desk two hours later only succeeding in sorting through half of the paperwork crowding his desk, looking up he watches as Catherine makes her way towards him, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Just wanted to drop this off, we were all thinking around 7 sounds good, it gives you time to tidy up" She smiled warmly.

"Err did I miss something" he asks confused about what she just said.

"Your little note, in the break room…asking what we want for dinner" She spells out thinking he's going a little senile.

He thinks back and realises she's picked up Sara's note "Oh god Err I didn't mean everyone…that is…7 o clock sounds good to me too" he finishes a little to hasty hoping she didn't catch on to his slip up.

"What do you mean it wasn't for everyone, I've only asked Brass, Warrick, Nick and Greg?"

"I thought you'd asked the Lab tech's too" he breathed

"I'm not totally useless, listen do you want me to get Sara's order too because she was out in the field when everyone put down what they wanted"

"No, I'll ask her later…I…make sure everyone gets to mine on time, I don't want to be paying for cold food"

"No problem Gil, see you at seven"

Catherine left the office rather quickly going over the conversation in her mind, Grissom had looked completely surprised when she laid the paper on the table, sort of like he wasn't expecting it, and his answer was even more suspicious, 'I didn't mean everyone' and then it hit her, the paper was on the floor near where Sara had been sat…were they now dating?

* * *

Tbc...hope you liked it :-)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N well seeing as you have all been so kind, heres another chapter for you. :-)

* * *

Grissom was starting to worry, Sara hadn't replied to any of the messages he'd left trying to explain that it wasn't going to be romantic night in after all, when she bounced through the door.

"I brought tea" She shouted only stopping when she noticed four very amused CSI's staring at her.

"Grissom's ordering in, did ya forget Sar?" Nick asked high fiving Greg who was sat next to him as she stood dumbstruck in the doorway.

"One second, you didn't even knock" Catherine remarked watching as Grissom and Sara exchanged glances.

"Grissom text me saying the door was open…I guess I didn't get the memo about what dinner was exactly"

"That's right, I only got the chance to tell her dinner was at mine…sorry Sara" He smiled apologetically even though Catherine looked on suspiciously.

She dropped the bags on the floor and sat on the couch, looking around she couldn't help notice that Grissom had done a pretty good job on the place, it didn't look as if she lived there at all.

"So when's dinner I'm starved" Greg asked breaking the silence.

"I guess now everyone's here we can order it in" Grissom answered "Oh wait where's Brass" he stopped seeing no sign of the man who had arrived first.

"You have a mighty fine toilet Gil" He said "Smells just like lavender" he added wanting to see Grissom squirm.

"I have sensitive skin the lavender shampoo helps soothe it" He made up quickly even though Sara had practically emptied the bottle in the bathroom during their morning activities.

"Right, well lets eat" Brass replied even though Catherine and himself were thinking the same thing... _Busted_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We had such a good night" Catherine remarked to Grissom during the next shift "although your house isn't half as interesting as Greg's"

"Why, no latex?" Grissom answered lightly.

"No, I mean you've decorated the place amazingly, but it's a little plain for my liking"

"I like things simple" Grissom shrugged

"That's a little hard to do when you have a teenager around"

"How is Lindsey?"

"She's a nightmare…but doing very well at school surprisingly"

"She has a great role model" Grissom returned Catherine's smile and sat down behind his desk "Hmm only three cases, could you hand these out to Warrick, Nick and Greg for me…Sara has an old case to work on and your finishing off that robbery gone wrong from yesterday…correct?"

"Yeah, the items I pulled from the dumpster yesterday still need processing"

"I have a meeting with Ecklie in an hour and then court for the rest of the day, if anyone needs me I'll be back before the end of shift"

"Ok, catch you later bug man"

Sara had seen very little of Grissom and today was not going to be any different, their little night in yesterday although ruined gave Sara some time to catch up with her family and like Nick had said "It's times like these we remember forever". Even Grissom had managed to relax and Catherine who took no time in memorising every room of their house suspected nothing of their relationship…or so she thought.

She had just finished interrogating the most irksome suspect in all of Las Vegas when she spotted Grissom standing opposite her, he looked alone and she needed comfort.

His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he simply stood there, he loved this woman so much but explaining this to Warrick who was wide eyed and slack jawed would be difficult.

"Err…" he started but she cut him off, she realised Warrick was there the instant her arms reached Grissom and she had already formulated an excuse "I have just solved a three year old case" she beamed.

Grissom relaxed beside her as Warrick took hold of her and hugged her too "Have a hug from me too girl" He said noticing how her arms remained glued to her waist.

"Thanks, sorry about that Grissom, emotional case and all that" She apologised trying to force professionalism into her slip up.

"Your report will be on my desk in the morning?" he enquired

"I just need to add the interrogation to the file and it will be ready today"

"Warrick, why don't you talk with Brass, see what he can do?"

"Sure boss, anything to get this slime ball locked up" Warrick replied walking away still trying to work out how the no public display of affection girl he knew would just walk up to the equally inept entomologist and hug him.

Maybe Catherine could help him figure it out…

* * *

TBC...next chapter will be up tomorrow, please leave a review for the lonely girl typing away :-)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I really really hate this chapter, i don't know why but i guess with all filler chapters they don't seem to have the magic the others do. anyway last chapter up later tonight, hope you like this :-)

* * *

Catherine had called an emergency meeting of sorts with Warrick, Nick, Greg and Jim. They were all sat in the corner of the diner drinking fresh cups of coffee, she wasted no time in telling them that she suspected Grissom and Sara were dating and to her delight everyone agreed each claiming to have witnessed something in the last three weeks.

"Why don't we go round the circle and find out what each has seen" Greg suggested "I'll go first"

He leaned back in his seat and stirred his drink "It was a Thursday and I'd had a really rough shift, Hodges was droning on about the trace lab so I took a five minute breather in the locker room"

Catherine was practically sitting on the end of her seat, the glint in her eye told him she was expecting gold dust to come out of his mouth "I headed for the back of the room, near the showers…I just wanted some alone time, anyway I sat there and out of nowhere Sara's voice sounds out…it sounds frustrated but that's not all, Grissom replies to her and she doesn't even sound dazed that he's sat in the shower room with her…we all know how Sara likes her privacy" he finished seeing Catherine look slightly deflated.

"What? Were you expecting them to be getting freaky in the showers" He asked and everyone laughed.

"How about I tell you what I saw?" Brass said once everyone calmed down "I don't remember when it was but Grissom and Sara were both working on a case that a female suspect was denying all knowledge of. We were all looking at photos in the layout room when Sara spotted something…I watched her only to see her rest her hand on Grissom's, she left it there until realising I was watching and quickly removed it, that's unlikely to suggest anything other than the two of them being in a relationship" he finished.

Nick and Warrick smiled each knowing that they had something better to share with the group when Catherine started to talk "The dinner we had at Grissom's wasn't exactly what it seemed" She paused as everyone looked at her slightly confused. "Warrick, you remember asking why he hadn't just asked us himself…well when I took the paper to him with our meal requests he was baffled"

"As in he didn't mean to invite us all to dinner?" Greg asked

"Well done Greg, now you all remember where I found the paper I presume"

"UNDER SARA'S CHAIR" Greg yelled earning several onlookers to give him a dirty stare.

"You might want to yell that a little louder I don't thing Sara heard" Nick laughed

"You are right of course, and his little statement to me that he didn't mean everyone just fits with the conclusion that they are at the very least dating"

"We may have a little proof that they are in a relationship" Nick said as Warrick nodded for Nick to go first. "How far into a relationship do you have to be together before you feel comfortable with public displays of affection?"

"Public as in, in front of your friends and family or at work?" Greg asked

"Well I guess so yeah" Nick replied

"Well for me, to be able to bring a girl to my place of work and show her off to you guys, my family, would have to be at least a year into the relationship"

"Are you that insecure Greggo?" Nick asked

"No, it's just I'd feel comfortable with introducing you to her but to be comfortable with kissing or hugging her then it would be at least a year" Greg paused "And we are talking about Grissom and sara here"

"Well let me tell you what I saw, three weeks ago, when we hadn't solved any cases for two weeks…Sara was the first to crack her case. I was stood outside layout room 2 after finally finding something tangible to present to Grissom, He and Sara were stood in his office and it looked like they were kissing, I blinked and suddenly she was coming towards me, that Sidle smile a glowing. I asked what that was all about and she just said he must have been happy to have a solved case at last"

"Did he kiss you as well Nick?" Jim asked amused

"No, although I did ask if he was going to, he just apologised for me having to witness it"

"So they kissed in the office" Catherine remarked "Since when has Grissom ever shown any emotion more than a pat on the arm for solving a case"

"Never" They all agreed.

"I saw them hugging" Warrick claimed

"When"

"Yesterday, that case from three years ago, she solved it and practically ran to him and hugged him. I watched as she explained her case and hugged her, just to show I was proud…let me tell you her arms remained stuck to her sides" He chuckled

"Wow, so we have Kissing, Hugging, lingering touches, romantic dinners and showers" Jim summarised

"I wonder just how long they've been in this relationship…I think its safe to say they aren't just dating"

"No but I can't believe they are hiding it, we waited long enough for it to happen" Catherine said. "What's our next move?"

"From now on I think we should just watch their every move and let them come clean when they're ready…they've got a lot to lose if Ecklie finds out" Jim replied

At that moment their pagers beeped signalling a big case…

* * *

TBC...Last chapter on its way, hope this one didn't disappoint too much :-)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Decided to cut this chapter in half and post the second half as the epilogue later on tonight. :-)

* * *

At the sound of their pagers Nick and Catherine had practically ran from the diner and jumped in to Jim's car, Catherine who had managed beat Nick to the passenger seat pushed Jim's horn to move him along "Come on Jim, Grissom and Sara are alone at the scene" She yelled as he slowly made his way to the car.

"I'm an old man Catherine and the bill needed paying" He answered climbing into the car.

"I want more evidence of the two of them together" She said

"Where are Warrick and Greggo?" Nick asked

"Warrick brought his own car and they already set off" Brass replied

"Damn, we chose the wrong car Nick" She said angrily

They arrived at the lab moments later, Catherine climbed out and slammed the door "What did the car door do to you" Nick laughed as Jim drove away, but Catherine had already switched work mode on, she walked the few feet to her car and grabbed her kit from the boot… "Let me guess I'm driving" he added seeing as she re-locked her car.

Nick spotted Warrick and Greg coming out of the lab with their kits at the ready "Hey guys have you spoke to Grissom yet?"

"Yeah, he left details of the scene with Judy, you want to follow us" Warrick asked indicating him and Greg.

"Can we all car pool?" Catherine asked "That way we don't crowd the scene if it's high profile"

"Sounds good, let's go" Warrick answered

As they pulled in Grissom and Sara were no where to be seen, Brass pointed to Grissom's car with a huge smile on his face, the four CSI's curiously walked slowly towards the car, Grissom and Sara were sat on the bonnet and unaware of their audience.

"We better get to the scene, the guy's should be here by now" Grissom said softly looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah, I love you Dr. Grissom" She said placing a kiss on the hand that was sitting in hers.

"I love you too Mrs. Grissom" he replied turning as Catherine promptly fainted, landing in Warrick's arms.

* * *

TBC...The epilogue should be along later when i get back from the long walk on the beach that i volunteered to do.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n well last chapter is now finite. please read the comment at the end :-)

* * *

Catherine had woken up in the comfort of Warrick's hummer, for a few seconds she had looked round confused as to why she wasn't helping with the scene when the truth hit her, not only were Grissom and Sara dating but they were married.

She spotted Brass interviewing the neighbours and decided he would be the safest person to talk to about what had gone on.

"I want to know everything you know" She demanded.

"Well well, back in the land of the living…Grissom and Sara were married about three months ago, I never knew until five minutes before you did" He smiled

"I fainted, I must be tired, I wouldn't…oh what the hell it was a big shock" She tried to explain feeling her cheeks redden slightly.

"Yeah, well the Grissom's didn't seem too pleased to be found out…wanted to keep it a secret a bit longer"

"Tough, what job did they leave me to do?" She questioned

"Well that would be, handling the FBI who are threatening to take over the scene"

"No way, Grissom is lead on this case, he can do it…I don't know anything about it yet" She exclaimed

"Here's the man now, why don't you tell him that"

Catherine turned with a look to kill plastered on her face "Want to tell me what's going on" She demanded

"You were eavesdropping on a private conversation, fainted and naturally woke up wanting to know what's going on" He said smoothly.

"Oh don't play smart with me buddy, as soon as this case is over…I want a full account from both you and Sara over how this relationship came to be"

"We knew that's what you'd want as soon as you found out…and we will give it to you, right now however we have three dead bodies, a highly suspicious next door neighbour and two nice men from the FBI wanting to speak to the lead on the case"

"Well be my guest, I'm not in the mood to help you out right now" she replied stubbornly.

"I guess our explanation will just have to wait then"

"So much for professionalism Gil, alright I'll do it" she gave in, her need for gossip too overwhelming to say no.

"You really live up to your title don't you?"

"And that is" she smiled turning to talk with the FBI

"Gossip queen" He smiled also turning to head back to the scene.

* * *

The End …for now (there will be a sequel up soon and it will have the team face a difficult decision)


End file.
